Festivities
by JAGroome
Summary: "Well than Miss. Hurona" he mocked me; "Tell me how it tastes, do I meet your expectations" he finished his voice low and husky as he lifted an apple slice, coated in the sugars to my mouth. Gaara/Sakura, not good at summaries. R


The evening lights shone through the large floor to ceiling windows in the apartment that I was renting for the remainder of my schooling. I had always wanted to be a doctor and the fact that I was so close was intoxicating. You know how when your life is going so well that all you can do is smile and enjoy everything that gets tossed at you? Well that is what you could class my life as right now. In the last year before my final internship placement and then all that is left to do is write the final test to get my license. To say I've never been more excited in my life would be an understatement.

I grew up in a shity neighborhood with pretty a shity parent for the first couple years of my life. My mom spent a lot of her time drunk; attempting to drown out the fact that my rich father had wanted nothing to do with her, and it was my luck that my mother had been granted custody in the divorce; not that my father wanted me I'm sure. He would send me expensive gifts and take me out shopping whenever I went to visit him and his new wife. My step mother, now she was a completely different story. She was the sweetest woman that you could meet, like my mother she had a drinking problem but at least she did it because she enjoyed alcohol and not because she hated me.

Tsunade; my father met her on some business trip to a small city; in a country towards the south. A lot of trees and lakes, waterfalls and tourist attractions but a beautiful place none the less. A few years after they got married my step mother wanted me to move in, I guess her adopted son was coming home from boarding school and she didn't want him to be alone in a new city; so in with my rich father was where I ended up for high school. Tsunade is a warden of the Konoha General Hospital, and for someone who enjoys to drink; she's one of the best doctors in the world.

She specializes in rare surgeries extensive medical procedures. I guess you could say she was my inspiration for attempting to be a doctor myself, that and I enjoy helping people; its one thing I'm actually good at.

My step brother; Naruto, he is one of a kind just like his mom. A blonde haired looker who could catch the attention of almost any girl; the best part is that he is completely oblivious to it. He wasn't always like that; we requested to be sent to a boarding school for the last two years o high school because we wanted to enjoy them without having to be constantly watched by our parents; more specifically, my father.

My dad is a business man who owns a large oil company and is the 5th generation of Hurona royalty. I guess my grandmother years ago married some prince guy and ended up giving birth to first born males that eventually inherited the throne; which in the modern day world, is a large sum of cash and mansions all over the world. Not that my dad is a bad guy he just loves his work more than he loves his kids, though Tsunade was the best thing to happen to him mainly because she puts him in his place when he isn't home for dinner on Sundays.

The first time I met her all I could do was laugh, not that my mother wasn't beautiful at some point in her life; with her uniquely colored pink locks of hair and petite form. Tsunade was gorgeous. She could easily pass for a model with her large bust and tiny waist, her form was very curvy and her long blonde hair flowed down past her waist. She knew she had a good body and she wore clothing that showed off just enough to have men wanting her but not enough that she was dishonorable. She was the only women to ever but my father in his place. When Tsunade speaks you listen or else, yes she's the mother that I am so grateful I ended up with.

I smiled moving to the kitchen to cook something to eat; I was hoping to have guests over tonight, though they hadn't shown up yet. I pulled out some chicken placing it on the counter before moving to the boss stereo near the fruit on my counter. I pushed the on button and scrolled through the playlists on my IPhone smiling as I found the upbeat one that I always cook and clean to. I'm kind of a sucker for good beats and dancing; it's something I've enjoyed since I was young. I bounced my head to the beat that now echoed throughout my apartment the bass vibrating out of the surround sound. I smiled with a laugh spinning on my back over to the chicken rocking my hips to the beat.

I pulled out the knives that Naruto had bought for me last Christmas, Tamodochi; sharp blades that are ridiculous colors it still cheers me up to see them in my kitchen drawer. I carefully butter-flied the chicken breasts and rubbed them down with a mixture of rosemary, cracked black pepper, and the tiniest bit of Montreal chicken spice. I laughed lightly and I spun again moving over to grab a tablespoon of butter and toss it into a slightly heated pan. The chicken was next to go in the sizzling sound bringing some life into my lonely apartment.

I smiled running to the bathroom quickly to look at myself in the mirror. I was in a fancy red top that hung loose on my shoulders and was tight under my bust showing of the tinniest bit of midriff and my shoulders. I put on tight fitting black yoga pants with a red waist to somewhat match my top, and slid black dangling earrings in watching them shimmer under the lights. It was just friends coming over and I didn't see the need to completely dress up. My hair was in cascading pink ringlets down my back and my makeup was just enough to define my face. I had pulled on an apron to keep my outfit clean; I suppose I looked like a modern day house wife in my tight fitting clothing and an old school flower print apron. I smiled at myself before quickly applying a thin coat of light pink lip gloss and heading back to the kitchen.

I moved to eh fridge again; swaying my hips to the beat; and pulled out apples that I had diced earlier, a simple red wine, baby carrots, and a container or pre diced potatoes. I let the beat carry me away as I worked adding the carrots and apples into the pan with the chicken, and tossing the potatoes in rosemary, salt, pepper, and oil. I covered them with tin foil and placed them into the over hearing the door bell ring I glanced up with a smile; 5:00; decent time to start showing up though supper wasn't until 6:00.

I jogged slightly to the door and opened it with a smile my hair swaying from my movements. I let my eyes travel over my guest quickly before moving aside to let him step inside. He slipped out of his shoes and politely greeted with a smile of his own, his blood colored hair spiked around his head, the water from his recent shower still visible below his shirt. He was in nce looking dark jeans with light color in some parts, and a black dressy tee-shirt which he had undone just enough for the eyes to follow the V down his neck.

"Gaara" I smiled moving back towards the kitchen and motioned for him to follow me. My dining room was off the living area in a closed area all of its own but I did have a small two man table and chairs in my kitchen for breakfasts. "Have a seat" I said moving back to check on my chicken which was just about brown enough to deglaze.

"I hope I am too early" he said calmly in that monotone voice of his. Gaara was the kind of man who seemed cold and unconcerned with everyone; in a way I suppose he was when I first met him. Naruto and I had just transferred to the boarding school to finish off our last two years when we met the Sabaku family. Temari, his sister, who was hoping to major in combat and strategic planning for the military when she finished school and Kankuru, his brother, who was a business major in college and a playboy who made his reputation by sleeping with younger women. Then there was Gaara; the same age as Naruto and I who got himself into a lot of trouble. I always assumed it was a sort of fuck you to his father. Temari and Kankuru were his half siblings; their mother had married Gaara's father before Gaara had been born and they didn't really see eye to eye. Gaara's father was a business man who had taken a low level starter company and turned it into a billion dollar company that had their hands in everything from computers to bio-medical science. The problem was that Gaara was supposed to take over the company after he graduated high school and he just didn't want to.

He was always good at art and when he told his father that he would much rather major iin art and attend a college in the south; his father lost it. Regardless Gaara was a quiet, and callous young man when I had first met him and now, he does run his father's business he just made sure to also invest in a side business that deals soully in art.

"No it's not a problem" I smiled; "I never really gave a specific time people just begging to show up whenever they are ready and I; like a good host; entertain them" I moved around the kitchen swaying my hips slightly as I went. I turned to look at him while attempting to pull the cork out of the wine bottle.

"I'm glad" he smiled back watching me intently.

"How have you been" I asked with a small laugh as I struggled with the bottle, leaning my back against the counter slightly. I watched as he stood and moved towards me not once taking his eyes off my own. Most men have a tendency to look at the women's chest when talking to them, at least all the ones that I go to school with and work with do.

"Here" he said reaching behind me to grab the knife I had left f the cutting board. I sucked in a sharp breath hoping that he didn't hear me as my heart beat wildly in my chest, almost painfully and it shot up my neck. I could smell his soap, fresh and clean like being outside in the freshly cut grass and streams. "Let me see" he said his voice low and husky as he gently took the bottle from me and placed the knife against the neck. With a quick flick of his wrist the cork came off with a loud pop and wine began to spill out the top.

"Oh" I said quick grabbing two of the wine glasses sitting on the counter and moving to catch as much of the red wine as I could with a laugh as he turned towards the sink to minimize the mess on the tilled floor. "Thanks" I smiled wth a little laugh holding out a glass to him. He moved to place the bottle down and took the glass from me with a smile of his own before lifting it slightly in a silent toast and nodding his head at me.

"To the good old days" he said with a wink before tilting the glass back and taking a sip. "Its good wine" he commented; more to himself than anyone else, he was never really a wine guy he seemed to like the hard liquor better anytime that they had drank together.

"Yes" Gaara moved back to sit at the table his drink in hand admiring me as I moved around the kitchen with perfect stealth. Tsunade had always said that I was a god in the kitchen; she had always made a point of letting me cook freely and make as much of a mess as I wanted. It didn't matter what I wanted to cook she made sure that I was able to. One time she mentioned that I might made a better cook than a doctor because my cooking was like heave in yur mouth. I just laughed at her and asked her what she wanted me to make for desert.

I smiled grabbing the wine bottle and pouring enough in the pan to completely hush the sizzling of the chicken. I then tilted the pan to catch the wine on fire; courtesy of a gas stove. Once the wine was cooked off I quickly wrapped the pan in tinfoil and placed it in the oven as well. Cooking was a passion of mine I had to admit, but I liked helping people more, cooking was something I did in my free time. I never ate take out thou, and I defiantly never made anything half-ass, my food was always healthy and delicious. Some people say that I keep my thin figure because of the way I eat but I am doubtful. I work my schedule out so that I always have at least one hour five days a week to hit the gym. Between that and studying, working my internship and continuing with my very busy social life people say that I'm the perfect women; fools. No normal women has their phone and schedule book timed out perfectly and they don't live their lives right down to the T.

"How have your classes been treating you" Gaara asked cutting into my wandering train of thought; "I heard from Naruto this is your last year before getting your full medical license" I smiled at him and picked up my glass of wine, a paring knife, and a container of peeled apples moving to sit with him at the table.

"They're good" I said thoughtfully before taking another sip of wine; "I have a few exams that I need to pass but I don't worry too much about it because I know almost everything off by heart for this one. Other than that there isn't much different; this time I'll be doing my placement in the maternity ward, I'm kind of excited." I pick up the knife and began to carefully slice the apples and place them back into the bowl, another flaw of mine, I rarely relax and my OCD is infuriating. My apartment looks more like a display than an actual living quarter; everything has a place and everything in its place. My book shelves all organized by size going gown in descending order from tallest to smallest. I guess it's a good thing because I'm not ashamed of how my home looks, I always assumed that my OCD stemmed from the fact that the mansion that Tsunade and my father lived in was always neat, servants did the work for us.

"Do you want help?" Gaara asked with a smile.

"Sure" I smiled back at him, it's something I can't help I just always smile when he is around. "The third drawer from the top; beside the sink" he came back sitting across from me our feet brushing against each other lightly, I watched him skillfully slice the apples. "You never told me you had skills" I joked winking at him.

"My mom was a good cook" he said stifling the subject with the mean tone of his voice. I'd spent enough time with Gaara over the years to know when he didn't want to talk about something in depth, he wasn't as hard to read as he'd like everyone to think. I smiled to myself moving my head back and forth sensually in the chair losing myself to the music that had slowed down; my eyes closed lightly as I let the song take me away. Holding out for a Hero by Ella Mae Browen, it was a remake they made for the new release of Footloose. I don't know why the song always gets me, but it gives me chills not the kind that make you cower in the dark but the kind that makes you smile knowing that no matter how alone you feel sometimes, your never alone. My eyes fluttered open as I listened catching Gaara's own teal colored eyes; I've never noticed how much they remind me of the sea. Like the waves are trapped there in his colorful orbs crashing against the light as he stares at you, I suppose that Gaara was always one of the people who made me smile, he's the kind of person that you can share delicate moments with and never worry about what he's thinking. There is no alternate agenda with him.

"What" I said with a tender smile, softer than the others maybe it's because of the song, maybe it's because of how gorgeous he is. The way the light dances over the tanned flesh of his exposed arms or the way his eyes read me, watching me for any sign of deterrent, anything to tell him what I'm thinking.

"I'm just wondering what you're thinking" his voice so low and quiet as he leans in over the table more, his knife set down so that doesn't have to worry about being cut.

"Life I suppose" I smile placing the slices of apple back into the bowl as I place my own knife down.

"What about it?"

"I guess I wonder sometimes how it's all going to turn out in the end" I say softly; "I mean my mother had it great for a long time, and then something happened to cause her to trail so far off of the course she had set. I just don't want to fail"

"You won't ever fail" he interrupted reaching out to softly brush the trailing tear from my cheek. "You are one of a kind Sakura, and you are a strong, independent woman, one that I've never met the likes of before" he smiled pulling away and grabbing the bowl. "No tears now, you wouldn't want to be a bad host" he winked standing and moving to the counter. He placed the knives in the sink and began to add sugars and lemon juice to the apple mixture.

"Gaara" I grumbled lightly; "I can do that… here let me help" I smiled moving to stand beside him; I let my hands run over the sliced apples mixing in the melted butter. I could feel Gaara stand behind me his arms wrapping around me so he could get his hands into the bowl.

"When you're making pie" he said placing his hands over top of my own; "you need to mix it tenderly, letting your love and emotions flow into it as you move your hands" my breath hitched as he dropped his head lower, his breath floating over my skin as he whispered in my ear. "Like this" I could feel his hands moving mine slowly, sensually as he leaned his head on my shoulder.

"I think Mr. Sabaku" I said with a smile; "I could love you right now"

"Well than Miss. Hurona" he mocked me; "Tell me how it tastes, do I meet your expectations" he finished his voice low and husky as he lifted an apple slice, coated in the sugars to my mouth. I smiled to myself letting his fingers brush past my lips the apple slice melting in my mouth, the uncooked grittiness of the sugar defining the taste and texture. I laugh lightly, turning to face him; watching as he licks the sticky substance off his fingers.

"Yes I defiantly think that your almost there" I joke passing him the damp cloth so that he can wipe his fingers off as I lick my lips subconsciously. I can feel his hand brush my cheek again sliding back to grasp my neck pulling me gently up into a soft kiss. His lips moving against my own as his tongue runs along my bottle lip asking, begging for entrance. I can feel my body reacting, his free hand moving to my lower back pulling me up to deepen the kiss. I close my eyes letting go, my back arching into his and I let him explore my mouth, I don't even try to fight him as I let him control me fully. I take a sharp breath as we break for air, or foreheads pressed against each other. I never saw this coming, not that I don't like the fact that Gaara is interested in me, I just never really thought we'd be more than friends.

"Sakura" his voice is almost inaudible as he brushes his nose against my own coaxing me into opening my eyes. I can't help but feel a pull towards him, feel a tie growing stronger by the moment; but this can't happen.

"Gaara I can't" I whisper back my eyes blurring up again. "It's not official but I kind of have a thing with Sasuke" it's not a lie, Sasuke and I do have something; though it's mostly sex and it's not a public relationship. I can't really call it anything, its hard to make it into something that it isn't but Sasuke is possessive. I should be afraid that it would go south if I was to actually have a relationship with someone else, I suppose it's just that I don't want Gaara to get stuck in the middle.

Sasuke and I, whatever we are, started a few months ago after a lapse in my drinking and dignity. A guy from school, whom I thought had cared for me, had used me as a trophy I was the goal and once he got what he came for, he left me high and dry. Not before posting inappropriate pictures on the internet though. Sasuke had come along after that, an old friend from school that was consoling in his own weird way.

I glance nervously at the door when the ringing echoes into the house my heart skipping a beat as I look back to Gaara. It's too soon, too soon that this special moment is over. The last hour of my life has been the best, I heave a sigh slowly tearing myself out of his grip and moving to open the door. I smile as the rest of my dinner guests slowly pile into my home. Temari smiles, her blonde hair grown long since high school, pulled back into a French braid. Her bright blue eyes gleaming as she pulls me into a tight hug, her simple blouse diving down her chest revealing her breasts slightly paired with a nice looking pencil skirt. Behind her is Shikimaru, a man she met in the army. He's a handsome looking man with a strange ponytail hairstyle that looks almost like a pineapple, and a board look on his face. He greets me with a smile shaking my hand, we've met a few times but he still doesn't seem comfortable tossing hugs around the way the rest of us do. Behind them is Hinata her longer raven hair hanging down her back pin straight with her bangs clipped back. She smiled shyly at me as always the cute green ribbon in her hair matching the simple green summer dress that was bulging out slightly at her stomach. Naruto behind her his blond hair array all around his head, looking like he hadn't brushed it in forever, the dark colored dress pants and pleasantly orange dress shirt clearly had Hinata all over them. I smiled at her hugging her a bit awkwardly due to the fact that she's five months along and quite large at that.

"Sis" Naruto said with a smile pulling me into a hug; if there is one thing that Naruto is good at its making you feel loved just by a simple hug. "What's wrong" he whispered in my ear; if there's another thing that he's good at its knowing when something is bothering me.

"No worries" I assure him with a soft smile. Behind him follows Sasuke, his styled dark hair around his head as he steps in his clothes similar to everyone else's. He smiles lightly before friendly kissing me on the cheek. I thank him before moving aside so that I can close the door behind them. I chance a look at Gaara in the kitchen; his face is impassive as ever though his eyes betray him, he's hurt. I move silently back into the kitchen as the others make their way to the living room. I reach out and brush my hand against his own lightly, he doesn't move but he seems frozen. "Gaara?" my voice is low and shaky as I try to console him.

"Its fine" he says softly smiling at me, I can see it in his eyes still but he makes no attempt to change what has happened. "I don't regret it" he whispers placing a light kiss on my cheek, directly over where Sasuke kiss me. My breath hitches again as I feel the heat move through me again. It's so hard because he makes me feel so, so warm, and not in a physical way, it's different.

"I know" I nod letting his hand go with a soft smile.

"Hey you need help" Temari asks slowly trying to pretend that she didn't see anything, that she didn't see the look in her brothers eyes or the flushed cheeks on me as I try to conceal my heighten breathing.

"Yeah I could use some help" I smile nodding for her to come closer; "Gaara will you take everyone a glass of wine?" I ask gently.

"Yeah I can do that" he says with a smile of his own before he leaves the room with the wine bottle. I try not to watch him go turning my attention to finishing the pie and pulling the food from the oven.

"How are you" Temari asks as we tray up the chicken and vegetables. I smile at her; it's not very often that she is tentative in her approach to asking questions. She tried though; especially when it comes to Gaara.

"I'm ok" I lie knowing that she will be able to see through it but praying that she drops it.

"Glad to hear it" I can hear the disappointment in her voice knowing that I'm hiding something from her; see it in her eyes as she smiles at me at takes the platter out to the dining room. I move slowly to the dining room after placing the pie in the oven, not that I don't want to be with my company but my head it still spinning from that kiss. Its jumbled like an electrical circuit that has been zapped, it doesn't know what's what.

"Hey now" Naruto is saying to the others as I walk in and take the chair across from Gaara smiling lightly at everyone. "I enjoy my job so don't knock it" he grumbles.

"He's good at it too" I cut in with a laugh; "Probably becase hes a kid at heart too." Naruto is a kindergarden teacher, and he loves it. We always placed bets on who would do what, and we all agreed that Naruto would do something with children, he just loves them so much. Im happy for them, we all are, the first couple to get married and the only couple to stay together after highschool.

"Lets eat" he says hoping to change the subjeet as he digs into the food before him. "If there is one thing I wish I had more of sis it would be more home cooked meals by you, more than once in a blue moon." I just shake my head as Sasuke slids into the chair beside me his hand gently brushing my leg. I give him a sideways glance, I don't know why he insists on doing things like that under the table when he cant even declare to our friends that weve been sleeping together. Its aggravating actually, to know that im just convient for when he sees fit. I smile as supper progresises; casualy catching Gaara's eyes watching me from across the table. We reminisce about the days when life was easier, when our only worrys were what type of tequila we wanted for the Saturday bond fire.

"So Sasuke" Naruto asked with a smile; "When are you going to settle down hum? I heard you've been seeing someone, or is that just another rumor spread by your fan girls?" I cant help but wonder as I watch him for a reaction; he keeps his distance with a smile as they continue to proad at him.

"Yes I am sort of seeing someone, its getting serious to" he says glancing around the table, his eyes lingering on my for the briefest moment. I smile moving to take a sip of my wine.

"Who is she" Naruto asks excitedly.

"Yes. I too am interested in this woman Uchiha" Gaara says speaking up leaning back in his chair slightly. Sasuke smiled cooly opening his mouth to answer when his loud piercing phone rings, the same ring that always rings when his boss calls.

"Hello" Sasuke stands and moves just outside the room hushfuly talking; it seems important as hes mumbing. "What" he says his voice getting louder; "Are you sure?" "Ok ill be there later" he mumbles closing his phone and slowly making his way back to the room. I smile at Hinata who is sipping at her apple juice before lifting my own glass up to her wth a wink before moving to drink some more.

"You ok Sasuke?" Naruto asks concern evident in his voice. "What's wrong man, you look really pale" I giggle at Hinata one more time, her hands resting on her protruding stomach, before slowly turning towards Sasuke myself.

"Im going to be a father" he says quietly, like hes lost in thought, like hes forgotten that im right here at the table. I suck in sharply chocking on my wine as it goes down the wrong tube, I grab my napkin to cough into looking at him with shocked eyes. I can feel the tears already begin to form in my eyes as it dons on him that hes in my house, his secret girlfriend. I move quickly past him to the bathroom feeling the bile in my throat as my mind already jumps into overdrive. So he was with someone, it was serious, it just wasn't me. I chock up the food that ive eaten and a large amount of red wine as I continue to cough heavily the burning of the wine still in my throat. I suck in a raspy breath as I sink to the floor feeling the tears flowing down my face. I glance up to see Sasuke standing in the bathroom door, the look on his face helpless as he tries to figure his way out of this one.

"Don't" I interject as he goes to open his mouth; im not loud but the malice is in my voice as I sit weekly on the floor.

"Sakura I am so sorry" he says slowly; "I had no intention of letting this get out of hand, I just couldn't say no after it began"

"Save it. You had no intention of having feelings for me, you never intended to get another women pregnant but you did Sasuke, you did." I swallow as my breathing begins to come back to normal.

"Sakura.."

"Hey you ok?" I looked up at Gaara, I didn't intend to look so angry but I just couldn't conatin it.

"Yea" I say lifting myself up off the floor before gazing at both men; "Just went down the wrong tube" I smile moving to walk past Sasuke, "Congradulaions." Gaara's eyes narrowed at Sasuke as they stood in the bathroom alone, Gaara's anger beginning to boil itself.

"Hey" Gaara growled darkly, showing Sasuke back slightly. "You're an asshole, now im going to say this once and only once. Leave this apartment now and don't come back until she forgives you" Sasuke could feel the sharp side of a blade press into his side as Gaara watched him. "Do you understand"Sasuke nodded sadly before heading back to the dining room.

"Sorry guys but I promised Karin that I would come see her, to celebrate the good news" he said with the best smile he could muster. The group all stood and walked him to the door with a smile, patting him on the back and congradulating him. I groaned feeling an arm wrap around my shoulders, I smiled weekly looking up at the woman above me, the only one who had known about the whole thing; Temari.

"You ok babe?" she asked softly as she pressed her forehead into mine in a loving way. Temari might be tough on the outside, but when it comes down to it, shes really soft, caring and the closetst thing to a sister that I have other then Hinata who is techinicaly my sister.

"Yeah" I nod slowly moving to clear some dishes. I smile at Gaara who's pulled my pie from the oven and is slicing it slowly. "Thanks"

"Your welcome" he smiles softly at me as I place the dishes in the sink before turning his attention back to the pie. Only a few hours ago I had felt like emy life was complete, as close to perfect as I could get, and now looking over at the man who without words told me how he felt, feeling like ive lost it all.

A few hours pass with ease; Temari and Shikimaru left early so that they could still go out dancing. Which was fine with me because the less people the better, once everyone had left I could mope in the comfort of my own company, without eyes to wactch me.

"You sure you don't want me to help" Hinata asked as the cute couple stood at the door.

"Nonsense" I say with a smile, "I don't want you to stress yourself sis, I just want you to go get some rest"

"Beside ill stay and help clean up" Gaara said his taught form leaning against the fram to the livingroom.

"You better" Hinata joked before smiling at letting Naruto slide her jacket on. He kissed her softly before moving to escort her out.

"Good Night sis" he said hugging her tightly; "I love you"

"Love you too bro" I smile. I watch them go and close the door behind them before moving to the kitchen and seeing Gaara already busy at cleaning up. "You don't have to stay you know" I say meekly.

"I no" I look at the way he smiles at me, like the friend hes always been, the friend he will always be. There were times in school when I missed him, missed the fun playful, fflirting jokes. When I missed the sweet pictures that he would leave lying in my locker or the times he'd just sit with her, enjoying her company.

"Gaara" I move slowly towards him, taking in the way he stands and the way the soap suds cling to the small hairs on his arms. "Im sorry" I let my arms slide into his hugging him tightly. I can feel his own wet arms grasping me tight as I shake slightly against his chest letting my emotions run free. Like the first time I had my heart broken, the first boy friend to take my virginity had left me the very next day. Id gone to see Gaara and just enjoyed his embrace while I cried. He ended up kick the shit out of the uy but that was a different tme.

"Hey" he said softly his hand grasing my chin and lifting it. "What did I say about tears?" I can feel him wipe them from my cheek; "None of that crying now blossom" I smile, he hasn't called me that in years, my nickname, the one he gave me years ago; was cherry blossom. I Reach up on my tip toes and lightly press my lips into his own, impulse or not I couldn't help it, getting lose in those seal colored orbs. Gaara is tense at first before letting me roam, he kisses me back his lips moving with mine as we move slowly. He lifts me up placing me on the counter; moving between my legs as he deepens the kiss tilting my head so that he can get better acess.

His free hand moving up my thigh grasping my ass and yanking roughy bringing our groins flush against each other. I gasp at the sudden movement letting my head fall back. Gaara takes advantage of this his lips quickly decending onto my neck nipping at the skin as he leaves a heated trail of kisses down to the top of my shirt. I groan loudly feeling his hands roam up my slightly uncovered stomach pulling my shirt up with them. He tosses my shirt to the floor before continuing his decent on my chest. I can feel him reach behind me and unclasp the strapless bra letting my breasts fall out with a bounce as my bra hit the floor. I can see him smirk at me as he takes in my busty chest briefly before grabbing one in his mouth moving his tongue across the tip of my nipple. I grab his shoulders tightly; gasping and arching my body into his as he sucks on my nipple enticing another moan from my lips. He smirks against my skin moving his other hand to massage my neglected breast; his thumb brushing over the erect nipple.

"Oh God" my throatly moan echoed across the empty apartment as my mind began to cloud. My eyes snaped closed as he ground his errection into my wet pussy, grinding into my clothed core.

"Sakura" he moaned lightly as he moved his head back up to kiss my neck before pulling back to capture my lips into another kiss. I push my tongue past his lips fighting him for dominace as he lifts me off the counter and heads down the hall pushing me roughly into the wall as we pass by my bathroom; his erection rubbing against me as he rocked his hips pushing me into the wall.

"Gaara" I moan again, louder this time as I feek him rocking against my heat. A primal growl escapes his lips as I reach down to rub him through his pants. He grabs me and carries me the rest of the way to the bed letting me fall onto the soft coveres. I watch as he pulls his shirt over his head in one fluid motiong before reaching dpwn and yankng y yoga pants and red thong off together. I can feel the blush creeping across my face as he looks me over intently. I shave all the hair off mypussy and I know that is what hes looking at, amiring. He drops to his keens wth a smle.

"No need to be shy love, you're beautiful" he says honestly with a smile before spreading my legs wide and plunging his tongue into my wet folds without warning.

"AHHHH" I gasp my hips bucking involentarily against his face as he ran his tongue over the sensitive nub causing n uncrotoable vibration to rock my bdoy. "Oh Gaara" I cry my hands finding his hair pusng deeper with my need. I groan in disapproval as he pulls away my emerald eyes catching is, both clouded with lust. My breath hitches as he runs a finger over my clit teasingly efore plunging a finger into and moving agonizingly slow. My hps buck again as he adds another finger and picking up the pave. "Oh God, Oh God" my voice is all over as my breaths come in quick pants. "Im close" I practicly sigh as he picks up the pace and tilts his fingers to the perfect angle, I feel my walls clench around his fingers and I climax my loud scream echoing off my walls.

"Good" he smiled licking his fingers as he moved up my body, I smile feeling for his jeans and unclasp the button to pull them off. I slid them completely off followed by his silk boxers. I can feel him close to my core as he dips his head low to my ear. "Sakura" I shudder at the lust in his voice. "Scream foro me" then hes fully shethed into my tight cunt pushing in and out quickly.

"Ahaha, Ahahah, Ahaha, AHaha" I moan getting louder the faster he moves we slick with sweat as he pounds in and out of me quickening his pace. I feel his teeth bite into my neck hard, I know its going to bruise but I don't care as he moves I can feel the heat coilng in my lower abdomen as she grabs my hips forcing himself deeper trying desperetly to hit that sweet spot deep inside me.

"GAARA!" I yell as he hits the same spot over and over again.

"Sakura" he groans out pounding roughly into me, I can feel the heat build, higher than ive ever been. The sound of grunting and skin hitting skin echoes. The coil finaly lets go and I cum around him my slick liquids spilling out over his cock. I gasp my body arching into his feeling him continue his assult on my body thrusting a few more times before spilling his seed into me. We lay panting as my mind slowly comes down form its high.

"Oh my God" I sigh breathing heavily.

"That good eh" he jokes moving to look me in the eye, I smile as I look down at him pressing my lips to his own.

"Jerk" I smile as we laugh together our bodes glistened in sweat and fluids. "Where does this leave us?" I ask quietly. I hve to as even though I know that its sort of wrecking the moment.

"Sakura" he sighes with a soft smile pressing his lips to mine in a passionet kiss. "your mine now, im never going o let you go again baby" He smirked at me before nipping gently on my lower lip. I felt my heart swell, id never felt so happy before in my life. If I thought perfect was Sauske then I couldn't have been more wrong, Gaara would be the only man for me ever again.


End file.
